A Fathers LoveCalm Before The Storm
by Kerberus Pup
Summary: <html><head></head>Xander visits Freddie's world and remenices about the past, not knowing what fate has in store for his son. The story is better than the summary  I hope .</html>


**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters. Nickelodeons iCarly was created by Dan Schneider so he owns all the characters that appear therein. I also dont own SG1 or any of the characters

**This is meant as a prequel to another story (about Freddie, mostly) and as will be short**

A Father's Love/Calm Before The Storm

Xander stood partially hidden in the shade of two trees, gazing across the park. It was a beautiful day birds flew in the sky, parents watched their children play, families had picnics, friends played in the park and the sun shone high in the sky being reflected off the surface of a medium sized lake. Xander registered none of this though as his attention was focused on one group, a male teen and his two female friends. The boy was Fredward 'Freddie' Benson and he had turned sixteen a couple of months ago. He was 5' 7'' with brown hair and brown eyes, he took after his father that way, he was smart and studious (his mother's influence) and he had a slight looking build, but he'd bulk up and grow out of it. Xander knew all this about Freddie for one simple reason, he was Freddie's father.

He'd met Marissa Benson seventeen years ago during a fight with a demon-mage trying to open a portal to hell. The clashing magic's of the demon-mage and Willow had opened up a portal, just not to hell, and out of it had fallen Marissa…directly into his arms. Within three weeks they were in a relationship. Almost a year and a half later she told him that she was seven months pregnant; it was the happiest day of his life. A week later Willow had found how to return Marissa to her earth and two days later, the worst day of his life, she and his unborn child were gone.

Willow had refused to ferry him back and forth across the dimensional divide or to give him the spell, so for three years every second of his free time had gone into researching and studying temporal and dimensional magic. Eventually he had created a workable technique to 'slip' across the barriers, the first time he'd used it he had spent five minutes puking his guts up onto a sidewalk. He had found Marissa and seen his son first time, she'd been happy to see him…until he told her that he couldn't stay, and then she'd been angry and told him she never wanted to see him again.

He had respected her wishes of course. He had refined the spell and returned whenever he could to see them, they just never saw him. A large part of him wanted to stay, live with his family and raise his son. However a larger part knew he could never be happy trying to be normal while there was a chance some demon would find this dimension and become a threat to his greatest accomplishment, so he always left in the end. Smiling as the blonde girl tackled Freddie to the ground he waited for Giles to step next to him and speak.

Coming to a halt next to Xander, Giles look over at his adopted son's son playing with his friends and gave a small smile. The smile did not last long as he remembered he was about to call Xander away from a moment of happiness to once again risk his life fighting against the forces of evil, unfortunately it had to be done. Xander was the reformed council's best troubleshooter and right now they needed the best, so he resigned himself to his duty as the head of the council and spoke.

"Eric's located the cult of Shrevik demons; they're near a small town near Wallachia. Your team is gearing up as we speak, heavy ordnance, no prisoners. Thomas Clips will be filling in for Henry; he shows promise…please bring him back alive…and sane. Willow and some of her students will be acting as transport and magically assistance; you will of course have command and overrule authority. Departure is in six minutes." his only response was a slight nod. As Xander took a last look at his son, that part of the hyena that had stayed with him pulsed in sadness at once again being separated from its pup.

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson paused in playing with Carly and Sam as he felt a familiar sensation. On nearly every one of his birthdays, and sometimes in between he had felt this sensation, it always made him feel a mixture of joy and sadness. His gaze finally settled on a copse of trees across the park where he was sure the feeling had come from, however there was no one there. Shaking off his melancholy feeling he threw himself back into playing with his friends.<p>

That night as he slept, Freddie dreamt of a face hidden in shadow. All he could make out was a single brown eye. Sometimes he saw happiness there, other times sadness, joy, anger and a myriad of other emotions, but through it all he always felt a strong undercurrent of love. As the night wore on his rest became fitful and at 2:15 a.m. he sat up in his bed, breathing heavy and eyes glowing a pale shade of green. Seconds later the glow stopped, his eyes closed and he dropped back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>In her room Marissa Benson sat on her bed stroking a worn photograph, a small shoebox in front of her. In the picture she stood smiling at the camera with Xanders arms around her waist and his chin nuzzled into her neck. She had felt him earlier today, she always felt him when he came…never saw him but she always felt him. She had been angry with him for a long time but eventually she had come to understand why wouldn't stay, just like her he could not sit still while something posed a threat to their son.<p>

Unlike him she wasn't a fighter so she helped using her skills as a nurse for those who faced those threats. They might not be the same threats that Xander faced but they were still important. She had learned about them when her old college friend Janet recruited her to work in an air force project called 'Stargate Command'. This was where she really went when she claimed to be at some parenting convention and why she acted so crazy to her son so he wouldn't question any free time he had away from her too much.

Putting away the picture and the shoe box in its space in her closet she climbed back into bed and got under the covers. As she drifted off to sleep she absently fingered an intricate silver cross she always wore under her clothes.

**The End**

**Remember **Reviews are the coin of the realm even if they are only flames (which I equate to pennies, important and undervalued).


End file.
